Nahiri
Summary Nahari is a primarily white-aligned Planeswalker that has been gifted her signature ability to manipulate stone and the land around her. After first discovering her planeswalker spark, she found and grew an almost father-daughter bond with Sorin Markov as they ventured across the multiverse honing their skills. After they discovered the Eldrazi tearing away planes, they found a Spirit Dragon Planeswalker named Ugin and the 3 began to construct a plan to defeat the Eldrazi. They then put the plan into action with Sorin distracting the eldrazi to Zendikar, a lush and mana full plane, Ugin combatting them with his breath attack, and Nahirir constructing monuments called Hedrons which then sealed the Eldrazi onto Zendikar binding them there for hopefully eternity. Nahiri guarded the hedrons while the others left and intended to for eternity, stopping those who would use the hedrons for energy. Millennia later, a clan of vampires tried to create a energetic monument near the hedrons which then disrupted it leaving some of the Eldrazi free. Nahiri called for help, but ended up not needing it. She still looked for Sorin after she dealt with and fixed the problem. She then found Sorin on his home plane Innistrad where after a misunderstanding and a fight against Avacyn, Sorin's creation, Sorin threw her into a prison called the Helvault where she remained trapped for a long time. Eventually, she became free of the Helvault and returned to Zendikar where she saw it laid to waste by the Eldrazi. Enraged and Heartbroken, she swore vengeance on Sorin and went back to Innistrad to start constructing monuments on Innistrad which would then concentrate enough energy to summon Emrakul to Innistrad. She then went to comfort Sorin, who had gathered a Vampire Army which proved to be useless against her. They then fought against each other in a close battle until Nahiri sealed him in stone and then planeswalked away in triumph. Power and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: '''At least '''6-B, possibly 4-A | Likely 2-A Name: 'Nahari the Lithomancer, the Habringer '''Origin: 'Magic: The Gathering 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Thousands of Years '''Classification: '''Kor, Plansewalker, Lithomancer, User of White and Red Mana, Oldwalker '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery over White and Red Mana, Lithomancy, Forges and uses Stone or Normal Blades, Summoning (A general skill of planeswalkers, however Nahiri can even summon the likes of Emrakul with preparations), Possibly Gravity Manipulation (Caused large portions of Markov Manor float in the air regardless of her presense), Enhanced Senses (Can sense anyone walking on stone or the ground hundreds of miles away from her), Can planeswalk to other planes/universes within the MTG multiverse, Immortality (Type 1), Can Seal Others in Stone, Can Concentrate and Use Energy across a Plane via Constructs she creates, which can give her Attack Reflection (By controlling leylines in stone, she can effectively redirect spells cast at her towards her opponent. This included Death spells used by Sorin) and Magic Nullification (Able to manipulate the mana leylines on a plane in a way that will negate her opponents spells), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Wasn't affected by Emrakul's passive Mind Attacks) and Existence Erasure (Like all Planeswalkers, she can survive brief exposure to the Blind Eternities, the merest touch of which can annihilate other living beings. Fought with the Eldrazi, which passively erase the existence of things around them) | All of the above as well as Reality Warping, Shapeshifting, and Healing. All Oldwalkers have Immortality (Types 1,3,7,8 and 9) based on their Planeswalker Spark and are Non-Corporeal. '''Attack Potency: At least Country level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Fought and managed to seal Sorin Markov in a pillar of stone) | Likely Multiverse Level+ '(Comparable to Sorin Markov, Urza, and Nicol Bolas in their prime forms) 'Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely far higher (Comparable to Sorin) | Likely MFTL+ (Essentially speedblitzed Ob Nixilis when she confronted him) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 '''(Fought with Sorin Markov in a Sword Duel), likely far higher | '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Country Class, likely far higher | Likely Multiversal Class+ Durability: At least Country level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Took attacks from Sorin Markov) | Likely Multiversal Level+ Stamina: Very High. She has stalemated and won battles against Avacyn and Sorin on separate occasions | Likely limitless Range: At least Extended Melee Range, likely Hundreds of Kilometers via being able sense anyone from hundreds of miles. Intelligence: Nahiri is a very Intelligent and Gifted Planeswalker having mastered her ability of Lithomancy and using the environment to her advantage. She also has tons of experience throughout the thousands of years of her lifetime and has constructed several monuments including the Hedrons which would then trap the Eldrazi. Weaknesses: Will struggle if her Mana is blocked. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * '''Lithomancy: '''Nahiri's main form of attack is her ability to control stone and thus the land. With this she forge her own weaponry, she can use the land as a wall or forcefield to block attacks and she can crumple or manipulate the land below the opponent as another force the opponent has to fight against all while being able to focus and battle other incoming attacks. She also can distort buildings and raise stone from the ground to trap her opponents inside it. * '''Magic Nullification: '''A recent ability Nahiri has used. Having access to the plane below means she has access to the leylines of mana which give planeswalkers and other magic-wielders their mana in order to cast spells. She uses this ability to negate incoming spells of the opponent and makes them have to rely on their non-magic weapons. 'Feats: * Constructed the Hedrons which were used by her, Sorin. and Ugin to seal the Eldrazi onto Zendikar. * Sealed Ob Nixilis inside a hedron while using the Hedron's energy to take away his spark. * Constructed Cryptoliths and other constructs across Innistrad to concentrate enough energy in order to summon Emrakul to lay waste to Innistrad. * Causally negated Sorin's death magic. Keys: After the Mending (New/Neo) | Before the Mending (Old/Prime) Note: Respect Thread Gallery Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive: Category:Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Healers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2